Machines such as wheel loaders, excavators, dozers, haul trucks, wheel tractor scrapers, etc., are used to perform a variety of tasks, and may move about a work site as they move material and perform other operations at the work site. Two or more machines may interact when performing these tasks. Communication between machines or between the operators of the machines enable the machines to interact in a more efficient manner.
Due to the nature of a work site, communications between machines are sometimes difficult. Direct communications between operators is sometimes intermittent which may increase the time required for such communication. Communications between machines may require the use of nodes or components that are remote from the machines that are attempting to communicate. Such distance may reduce the reliability of the communications and the latency of the signals.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0002354 discloses an ad-hoc communication network including a plurality of machines that form sub-networks as they travel about the worksite and come within communication range of one another. Collectively, the sub-networks form an overall ad-hoc network that allows the machines to communicate with each other via intermediate nodes overlapped by two or more sub-networks.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.